Resurrected love
by MoonLight shadows 3434
Summary: Dragon has found a way to bring his beloved back from the dead. but does Nyx aprove of this and will he be able to go through with it. he meets up with a long lost friend promising help. who is she and will she help him or destroy him? Tjust in case


**_DISCLAMER!:_**

**_I do not own Zoey, Dragon, Stark, the twins, or anyone of the original characters. Ruby is the only one I own._**

'

**Dragon looked at the empty locket that once held his late lover's lock of hair. He had watched it burn and his love once again disappear in smoke. He felt pain once again take its toll on his heart. "aw poor Bryan," he turned around and looked at a girl in the shadows. "so you lived through all the years. I thought that after a about fifty years you were dead." He just stood there in front of the departed boy's pyre "oh dragon, that's mean yet somewhat true to what you thought." Dragon didn't move "so who died now?" "a fledgling, a little wile back it was my mate. She was murdered by a raven mocker." He looked at the locket again "you know there are ways to revive her." He looked at her "really I can have her back. She'll be alive and a vampyer?" she nodded at him "yes and she will be the same as when she died." As she said that dragon got to his feet and he clutched the locket to his chest. "so what will we have to do for the ritual to take place and succeed?" "were was her favorite place to be?" he looked around "Any place with a large amount of sun flowers. They were her favorite. She was so happy around them, I will find a place like that we can go to revive her." Dragon felt a slight breeze blow and he looked around. "but what about the goddess?" she looked around "why are you concerned, why are you so worried." He sighed "Nyx might not agree with this and might do something to stop it." Dragon kicked an ember out and looked at the girl. "Dragon just find a place and we will do it, so stop winning like a little bitch and shut up." He looked at her "you know I was just about to say I started liking you again but then you said that so ya." "what ever call me when you find a spot see ya." She disappeared in the shadows and Dragon went off to find a spot with many sun flowers. **

**"Are you sure it will work?" "yes so shut up!" Dragon looked at her and then asked "so how does the method of this spell work." She looked at Dragon "it works in a way that you shut the fuck up!" he sighed and thought about every smile and every laugh. Every word that Anastasia said to him, even when they had just met she was kind and genital. Her eyes never showed hate, never a mean word left her mouth that he heard her say. "Dragon give me the locket." He looked at her "will it be destroyed?" "no I promise it's the last link in the puzzle next to her ashes and we gathered those." He looked up at the night sky and then walked over to her, he handed the locket to her and backed away. He watched as she put her hands over the ashes and the locket and began chanting something. He didn't understand but he didn't care. He just wanted Anastasia back, he felt his eyes close and he collapsed. "is he ok?" he heard the voice that followed him through the centuries "Anastasia?" he looked at her "my Dragon did you faint when you saw me or was the magic to powerful?" she giggled and he sat up. "your back! Your alive, I missed you so much!" he was crying now and she put her arms around him. He smiled "don't cry Dragon, I am right here and I don't plan on leaving you any time soon." The girl looked at them and then disappeared into the shadows. "Were do you think he is?" Dragon looked up and then around as he heard voices. Anastasia gripped his shirt and then stood up. "Dragon its them it's the fledglings!" "they must have followed me here after I left." He held her close and then the flowers to the east of them started moving. "Dragon?" Zoey stood there with a flashlight shining on them and then Dragon moved and kept Anastasia behind him. "Professor Anastasia is that you?" he looked at them "HOW IS SHE STILL ALIVE! WE SAW HER BURN, FOR THE LOVE OF NYX HER THROAT WAS SLIT!" Aphrodite yelled and Dragon looked down. He was nervous how would he explain how he brought Anastasia back from the dead. "Nyx sent me back to Dragon to keep him from straying from his true path." They looked at Anastasia "oh that makes since I guess." Zoey said and then they heard yelling "Its trying to eat me!" "no its not." Dragon looked around "really?" someone giggled "No its trying to eat your cloths cause its hungry." The flowers rustled and Stevie Rae came out followed by a young Indian boy. "Just get it off me!" "oh Richard there you are," the girl came out from the shadows and took the goat. Then disappeared into the shadows again. **

**Later as Dragon and his love were getting into the car, Anastsia looked at him and asked "so Dragon who was that girl?" Anastasia looked at Dragon as they rode in the car. She was wrapped in a blanket "someone I knew from when I was young I will explain later ok." She smiled and held his hand. "Dragon, you took to many risks tonight." He looked at her "your right I did but I took them for you," he held her hand tightly and he drove back to the house of night. He was happy to have her back and that she wanted to be with him the rest of eternity.**

**Mean wile **

**Zoey looked at her friends "I don't think that they were telling us everything." "what do you mean Z?" she looked out the window "I mean what if they were lying. What if Anastasia wasn't sent back by Nyx." Zoey was worried about the girl they had seen as well who was she. Her friends knew she had a right to worry and think something was up. As they arrived at the school they saw Dragon get out carrying his love off to their room. Zoey heard the sound of footsteps as Neferet approached them, "well where have all of you been?" they looked at her and then Darius put the sword at her neck. "Leave and I will not have to kill you." She laughed "oh please you would not kill me." "I would if it meant protecting my priestess and her friends." She just looked at them and walked away. That night Nyx came to Zoey in her dreams:**

_' "Zoey." "Nyx I need to ask you about-" she looked at Zoey "Anastasia, I know Zoey and no I did not send her back to dragon. She was resurrected." Zoey looked at her goddess "what do you mean? Who resurrected her?" "the girl you saw was an old friend of Dragon's. she's a witch, and she cast a spell returning Anastasia to life and to this world." Zoey looked at her and then "why would Dragon do that," "he did it out of love, Anastasia was the last person he knew from when he was younger left alive. If he just let her stay dead he would be alone till he died," Zoey looked at the goddess and then looked up "Dragon wanted her back so bad he would have done just about anything to have her back in his life," Zoey sat down and looked away " Dragon needs to be talked to Zoey and someone needs to return Anastasia to me. He is not following his path through light really at all." "but what about what they want in there lives Nyx. Dragon was so despret to have the woman of his life back! Nyx what if Erebus had died and you found a way to bring him back, would you do it? Even if it was wrong." Nyx just stood there "is that Zoey speaking or A-ya?" Zoey looked at her and then at the ground "I don't know anymore, I just need to find out who I am and who I can truly trust." '_

**When she awoke she looked around and saw Stark laying next to her and she smiled. She was happy to have him but it was hard to under stand what she had to do. The Goddess was telling her t kill the lover of a sword master. A sword master that could help stop Neferet and the Darkness.**

**Mean while somewhere in the house of night:**

**Anastasia looked at Dragon "remember the night we met?" "yes it wasn't romantic like most people but still I remember." They smiled at each other "I have to tell you something Anastasia." "what is it?" he sighed "that girl was a witch, an old friend that I knew from a long time ago. She brought you back to life for me." She looked at him "what do you owe her in return?" he looked at her "she didn't say, so I don't know." Dragon looked at her and she kissed him "let's not worry about it ok." He kissed her "worry about what? Oh I know what the witch will want after she raised you from the dead." They looked over at Neferet "You!" Dragon stood up and put himself between her and Anastasia. "you think that will protect her? She died once and I could kill her again." Dragon grabbed a book and walked over, he hit Neferet five times on the head. She fell to the ground and looked at Anastasia "pack up I know where we can go and be safe." She nodded and he helped her as they ran from the room.**

**"Dragon what are you doing here?" Dragon looked at her "Neferet was threatening to kill Anastasia so I knocked her out, I might have killed her. I don't know I didn't check I just packed our stuff up and we ran here." Zoey didn't know what to say "Dragon I need to talk to you alone." Dragon followed her outside and he looked at her. "Dragon I know about Anastasia, I know you had a witch bring her back to life so you could be with her again." He sighed "how did you know?" "Nyx told me dragon and she also said she needs to die." Dragon backed away "no I won't let her be killed again. I love her to much to let you do that." He walked back inside, Zoey sighed and looked around. She looked at the sky "why won't he listen Nyx, please help me." When she turned around to head in side she heard Kalona's wings close behind her. She turned to see him landing and he smiled at her and she gasped. "what do you want!" "I just wanted to come see you my little A-ya." Zoey back away and tried to get away. The immortal came over and grabbed her arm. She screamed "don't cry" Kalona said and Zoey continued to struggled "what's going on out here." Both of their attention was turned to Dragon standing there with his sword drawn. "Leave mortal!" Kalona growled and Zoey got free and Dragon helped her get back in the tunnels.**

**It had been three days since the incident with Kalona. "guys what do we do" "well I don't know what to say Z" Stark said and looked at his queen. "uh guys I just caught Dragon and Anastasia in some kind of make out face sucking contest." Stevie Rae walked in with Rephiam and looked at her friends. No one spoke "ya know maybe Nyx is wrong I think we should just let Anastasia live." Erin said and looked at Shunee. "I think your right twin" "hey brain shares isn't it obvious. The darkness is trying to trick us." Aphrodite said and Dragon came in "what's going on?" "well turns out the darkness wants to kill Anastasia not Nyx." Dragon looked at Zoey "well so your going to let her live." "Yes we are sorry Dragon" Zoey said and Dragon smiled "thanks well I must returned to my love have a good night all of you." He said "ok thanks Dragon you two." Dragon turned to and left the room. He ran back to his room and peaked in. he saw his love asleep on the bed. He walked over an laid next to her, he slept a full night for the first time in weeks.**

**Zoey sat in her room with Starks arms around her. "so what do we do now that we have an allie back." She asked and Stark stood " I am not sure, but right now lets rest." She laid down and closed her eyes.**

**Dragon sat up in bed and looked around. Anastasia was laying next to him asleep, she was smiling. He could only wonder what she was dreaming about. He laid down and close his eyes again and kept her close. "Dragon are you in here?" he jumped and looked around, there in the door way stood Ruby "ok what is it you want for bringing her back." The witch looked at them "come out side and we can discuses it." He nodded and stood from the bed, he gave his love one last kiss before following Ruby. As they arrived out side he turned and closed the door. "what is it that must be done to repay this." She handed him a knife and looked him in the eyes. Pulling a goblet out "cut your wrist and fill this goblet with blood." he sighed and led the knife down his wrist. Blood poured out and started to fill the cup. "thank you Bryan." As soon as it was filled he licked the cut and it sealed. He sighed and turned to go back into the tunnels. "Dragon!" as he got close to the room Anastasia ran into his arms. "is everything alright my darling." He asked "yes everything is fine I just went for a short walk." She cuddled up into his chest "I love you Dragon" she said and smiled up at him "I love you as well my own, my Anastasia." She smiled and kissed him. "come on lets go back to bed" he picked her up and carried her to their room. Laying her on the bed she took her shirt off "Dragon" she whispered and he smiled. He took his own off and she tried with her pants. "let me help." He unbuttoned and unzipped them and slid them off her body. He kissed her and started making his way from her lips to her stomach. "oh Dragon!"**

**Dragon awoke next to his lover. "that was fun" Anastasia whispered and she smiled. "You are awake?" she kissed his back "yes I am" he rolled over and kissed her "I am so happy to have you back." He said and she cuddled closer "Dragon I need to talk to you." The door opened and Rephiam came in. "oh ummmmm" he looked at them "what is it Rephiam?" Dragon asked "nothing that can't wait" he turned and left the room. Dragon stood up and put his pants on. "I think we should go out there" she said "ya we should." He smiled and they walked down the tunnel hall way. "hey look who is awake." Zoey said "ya very cute" he said and kissed Anastasia. Right now he felt ready to take on Neferet and the darkness, to fight and win for the goddess and for light.**

**_Ok ya really just a long story well enjoy I might make a sequel and stuff this came at me earlier in the summer I started and well dropped it half way through. _**


End file.
